


Jack Escape Attempt: 1

by Jackcole



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Lucas Baker - Fandom, Re7 - Fandom, Resident Evil, Resident Evil 7 - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Maybe Love, F/M, Fighting, Lots of awkward silence and nervousness, Maybe more explicit stuff later never know where it's gonna go, OC, Other, Repressed crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackcole/pseuds/Jackcole
Summary: A story where Jack willingly goes alone to the Baker estate because she enjoys getting tossed around more than an Italian salad apparently.Also her and Lucas get all close except she refuses to love him, though hes one persistent bastard.
Relationships: And maybe even Lucas a little, Jack pretty much loathes everyone else, Maybe Jack and Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Ohshitohshitohshitoshit-"  
Her boots thudded down the old wooden hallway, nearly losing traction as she took a sharp turn and went to climb the stairs. Dinner had just been rudely interrupted and she wasted no time bolting, however, the family had noticed and the father, Jack, had been standing in her way, blocking her from exiting. Luckily, she managed to dodge him long enough to find a knife and make her way towards the garage where she just knew what she needed was there. The stupid tape refused to peel earlier, so she'd begrudgingly went back into shark infested waters to go find a suitable knife. Not only did it prove effective at cutting the tape, it also looked like a good weapon for self defense. But right now she was making her way up the stairs where she had a plan. During her little jaunt around the house, she'd also dug up a key, lucky her. It went to a door that would allow her access to the outside. Now she just needed to find her way to the balcony. Clichè, she knew, but there were so many unnecessary things she'd have to gather otherwise and she wanted to avoid going through any of it, if possible. As she skidded to a stop right at her destination, she hoped she knew how to tie one of her infamous "forever knots" and make her way down with the rope she scrounged up in the aforementioned garage.   
"Fuck it..."  
She breathed as she looked at her work, it was good enough. For a moment, she hesitated. Did she really wanna use her hands for this? It'd give her a rope burn, probably. Glancing at her hoody sleeves, she shook her head and stood up to the edge, having decided she'd rather use her hands than burn through her sleeves and have a higher risk of falling. Swinging one leg over and then the other, she held on to the railing, her heart pounding as she realized the other Jack was likely coming for her as she dawdled, and she did not wanna get sent tumbling to the ground from him cutting the rope, nor did she want to give anybody the time to surprise her from below. Taking a nervous breath as she tested the rope, she awkwardly got onto her knees and attempted to climb down. She'd never had to do this in her entire life- in fact, she had always hated doing things even remotely like this, it wasn't her strong suit. But dying in an unknown and likely painful way wasn't any better, so with a bucket load of apprehension, she began to descend towards the ground. 'Holy shit, it was working' was all that ran through her head as she finally made it all the way down, now standing there with an almost prideful grin.  
"Hell yeah-"  
She was abruptly caught off guard by someone colliding with her back. As most people would, she struggled and fought, growled and lashed out, trying anything to get away- and she was one slippery fucker, forcing through their grip on her wrists several times just for them to immediately be seized again, preventing her from escape. Finally, whoever it was had enough and pulled her arms up over her head and made a frustrated grunt. That didn't stop her from struggling, but she felt a lot more vulnerable now, all the more reason to fight, at least she thought so.  
"Alright, cut it out!"  
A familiar voice lashed angrily. Was that-  
"Lucas? Why the hell didn't you say anything- shit, I thought it was your dad or something!"  
Ok that was a lie, she knew he'd just kick her ass, but she still didn't know who it was and at the moment she was panicking. Momentarily she held still, waiting for him to say something.  
"Nope, just me. Hope you ain't disappointed."  
He said, shifting her wrists before beginning to tug on her awkwardly, eventually giving way to her getting picked up.  
"Hey- no- stop! Put me down!-"  
Jack hated being picked up, not only because it meant if she wanted to escape she'd have to knock him over and probably get crushed, or get covered in mud, but also because it was never comfortable. Whenever they picked her up and tossed her over their shoulder, their goddamn shoulder bones would stick right up and scramble her guts, making her ten times sicker, which, she didn't enjoy in the slightest. Being picked up just hurt or felt like shit. She wasn't meant to be picked up, and that was proven time and time again, so as he began turning her around quickly and trying to shove her over his shoulder, meant she only fought him all the harder, kicking him with her knee as he managed to lift her somewhat. He made a solid "Ughfff" and doubled over for a second, which gave her time to immediately run. Where to, she didn't know, but she'd figure it out later. Over the gate seemed like the most obvious answer, but right now she appeared to have the whole family on her ass so that wasn't going to happen. Lucas had made an annoyed "Hey!" And "Come on!" As she ran off. Her eyes landed on the old barn and for a moment she figured that's likely to be the safest spot. Or maybe Zoe's trailer?- No, Zoe probably didn't want her leading Lucas right to her. Besides, Zoe didn't seem to have a whole lot of faith in her to begin with. She shouldn't bother her. Anyway- who said she was even in there? Lucas was hot on her heels and if the door was locked she'd immediately be caught. Anxiety spread through her body as her stomach got the same feeling as being on a rollercoaster and reaching the peak, about to go full send down. He continued yelling from behind, only making it worse.  
"Why don't you, just give up already!"  
He yelled, taking that pause to breathe as he continued sprinting after her. Reaching the more obvious door, she wondered if she would be able to get in. Suddenly, her stomach sank as she realized where she must be going. This was Lucas' area, wasn't it? Looking at the box on the side of the door that appeared to be an unfinished keycard slot, she took her chances, slightly afraid the handle might be rigged. However, to her excitement, it opened anyway. Thank fuck it wasn't finished, was all she could think as she busted through the door, slamming it behind her. It was dark. Way too dark. The sudden groans of what she could only describe as her nightmare creatures made her twitch and quickly, but quietly, maneuver her way to the side, slowly edging around the entirety of the barn. Her eyes had adjusted enough to see a set of stairs that led up, but that was about all. She truly had luck on her side tonight as she had made her way up just as the door swung open, a dark figure standing there heaving in an attempt to catch his breath. Even with the small light only gleaming against his back, she could still see him smile, teeth clenched together as he breathed through them, slowly relaxing as he called out.  
"Oh, so you wanna play hide an seek? Alright then, I'll give you five more seconds to find a good spot before I come get ya."  
His voice was just as chipper as ever. Great. Now Lucas was here making things worse. While he was still counting down, she slipped away into the door up there and into a strange new area. At the end of the hall there was a very obvious trip wire. Red light stained the first portion while the back was white and exposed from the strange lighting. It almost seemed pastel- but she didn't have time to sit and marvel at a deadly wire, she was busy escaping the deadly man who made it. Hearing Lucas call out down in the barn made her tense and slip past, avoiding it as she looked around for more. She made it to a room that was a very obvious trap, I mean come on, it was the only metal door and it had a password box on the side.   
"Fuck that."  
She whispered as quiet as she could, wanting to hear something other than Lucas bumping around. Wait- how close was he? No doubt he left the bottom of the barn, but now he was close enough for her to hear even from all the way down the hall. Panicking as he opened the door and took one step in, announcing his presence like he was talking to a child.  
"Or could you be- in here?"  
Scanning the room, there was only one option. And it was a shitty one. She was downright terrified of getting locked in or something, but it was her only shot. The stupid old trunk. Good for her, because she could squish her body down enough to let her in. Just as she managed to close the whole lid, Lucas turned the corner.  
"Got ya- ah, you ain't in here, are you? How about the party room, you in there?"  
He went past her and into what he referred to as the party room. Now she had options- should she get out and try to slam the door shut on him? Should she just wait until he got tired of the whole thing and went away? Or should she just make a break for it? Well, being the paranoid person she was, she resolved to shutting the door quietly on him and running out. Even if the door didn't lock, or if he had another way out, one should never underestimate the annoyance of having to open a door before resuming a chase. It should at least slow him down some. His voice got quieter and she took her chance, crouching down and crawling over to silently shut the door. It was metal, so of course it made a squeal.   
"Aha! There you are!"  
He called out, making quicker strides in her direction. She decided getting caught by him wasn't a good thing and promptly turned right around and attempted to silently run off.  
"You wanna play tag? I'll play tag."  
He grumbled in an oddly terrifying way as he sounded to be fumbling with something, then the door opened so fast it banged into the wall.  
"Now where have you run off to?"  
Lucas yelled out as she darted away and made it back into the barn, doubling back to the exit.   
"Don't you even think a tryna run away again! The door is locked!"  
Not believing him since why the hell would she, Jack ran right back to the door and tried to open it. The bastard was right, it was locked. That's it. She's fucked. Her mind echoed hopelessly as he tossed back open the door, startling her into jumping.  
"Told ya."  
He grumbled again, making his way down to her, a whole lot more leisurely now.  
"See, there ain't a place you can go. Cause you an I? We're gonna play a couple games."  
Now he sounded calm, only making her all the more nervous. Actually- she wasn't just scared, no, she was starting to get pissed. Lucas had drawn this out so long she was actually starting to get angry.  
"Now why don't you just come on over? If you win I might just let you be my girlfriend."  
"What!-"  
Immediately she regretted that, but she was starting to feel second hand embarrassment now. Wasn't hard to make her embarrassed, that's for sure.  
"Yeah, you heard me."  
No doubt he had a smug face, and he'd just casually went down the stairs, a small spring in his step now.  
"I wish I hadn't..."  
She said quietly, thinking of breaking down the door. But she needed to save that energy, he was close enough to pounce right on her before she could even rattle the latch. Staring in the general direction she could hear him coming from, he surprised her yet again as he took one long step and grabbed her chin, shaking her face a little as her hands went up to grab at his arm. Trying and failing to pull his hand away looking quite pathetic since even with both hands he seemed to be doing this effortlessly.  
"Awe don't look so hopeless- we're gonna have fun! Just you wait an see."  
"I'd really rather not- And get your goddamn hand off me!-"  
She pushed with all her might but it did absolutely nothing. Lucas only acknowledged her weak attempt with a slow malevolent laugh. Typical fashion for him. Then he leaned in a lot too close for Jack's liking and spoke again as their faces nearly touched.  
"Nah-uh, I caught you fair an square, so quit your cryin' about it."  
Her eyes were all too wide staring at him, face tinting pure red as she held her breath.  
"Fuck off."  
Her voice shifted pitch into a higher one, she wasn't intimidating a damn soul, let alone Lucas. The both of them already knew she was kinda fucked. Even at the present moment he could break her neck with one swift movement and she wouldn't even have time to react. That made things worse as her heart sped up again, feeling like she was in grave danger. Which, she was, there was no mistaking that.   
"Watch your language."  
He said, grabbing her again and actually putting her over his shoulder.  
"fUCK!"  
Her voice squeaked pathetically as she briefly felt like she was going to fall right over neck first to the floor, her hands dug into his back and pulled down his hoody as she tried to push herself back. All he did was make a small exhale like a laugh and spoke up again.  
"Don't worry, I got ya. You're a little lighter than I thought you'd be."  
He remarked as he carried her away back to where she just came from, back towards that death trap of a room. No no no no no- he wasn't going to actually shove her in there, was he? Her mind screamed for her to get away, to run, break free, get away, but she couldn't. His grip was pretty firm for one thing, the other was that she didn't really want him to toss her on the floor since that'd no doubt disorient her enough for him to pick her right back up, and at the moment they were going up the stairs.  
"You aren't gonna shove me in that room, are you?"  
At the moment she may as well bide her time. Besides, Lucas was the least deadly of them all, at least to her he was. Whereas his father ignored what she said for the most part and his mother was definitely going to get served a restraining order after this, Lucas reacted, he talked, he acknowledged even the little things she did. Even if it was supposed to be annoying, she actually liked his small smartass comments. They made him fun.   
"I just might. Why, you got a fear a parties or somethin'?"  
Pausing for a moment to think of what to say, she heard him make a small laugh like he was about to speak again, causing her to rush a response.  
"No- not really. I'm not afraid of parties... I just don't like them."  
Parties in of themselves weren't the problem, it was the social aspect that killed her. Having a birthday party where no one showed up, going to parties and feeling bitter the entire night since everything about them was loud and annoying, yeah, parties weren't her thing. Nothing like having a large crowd of people potentially having their eyes on you in one of the most embarrassing moments of your life. Fuck that, she hated parties. The sheer thought of it made her feel that gross bitterness all over again. Luckily Lucas caused an actually useful distraction for once.  
"What's that s'posed to mean?"  
How was she exactly going to explain this very complex and multilayered problem...  
"I hate people."  
She stated simply, feeling as he repressed a laugh. Sheesh, he sure was a giggly fuck. But he apparently was usually like that, and why wouldn't he be? He just managed to catch her, and was now dragging her off to go toy with her and in the meantime she just sat around not fighting and actually indulging in casual-ish conversation with him.  
"Hey uh- you mind?"  
She asked as his shoulder continued digging deep into the soft bits of her stomach, causing pain and a stomach ache like she was about to puke.  
"Do I mind what?"  
He asked quite oblivious. Jack made a groan which only made her feel even worse.  
"That razor blade you call your shoulder is digging into my guts."  
"What do you want me to do about it?"  
He asked with a small scoff, as if her request was obscene.  
"Wha- What the fuck do you mean "What do you want me to do about it"? I want you to get your shoulder out of my guts."  
That was the most obvious thing in the whole world. Yeah, she was being a smartass and knew that wasn't what he meant, but how hard could it be to just not scramble somebody's innards? Not very. No one could tell her he was smart enough to build all this shit, but not smart enough to find a way to not hurt her while carrying her.  
"Don't matter, we're here."  
That made her stammer as he abruptly began taking her down.   
"Wait- wait-"  
"No more waiting, c'mon now, get in there."  
Fighting like usual, Jack had grabbed on tightly to him and was moving towards the goal of getting a better hold. Lucas had his hand on either side of her waist and was trying to pull her off like a leech with one hell of a latch on him. His idea was to just grab her and pry her off that way since it'd be harder to fight back without a stable stance on the ground. At last, Lucas had slipped up trying to get a new grip and she had pulled herself up onto him and had wrapped her arms up around behind his back and dug her fingers into his hoody. In the second he didn't have a grip on her she had done the same with her lower half and was now squeezing onto him with both her arms and legs, however, that sent them tumbling to the floor.  
"Son of a-"  
He said as he smacked into the floor, mostly stopped by Jack who just had the air slammed out of her.   
"Fuck..."  
She whimpered softly as she slowly regained her breath.  
"That the only word you know?"  
Taking a moment to recompose himself and think about what his next move should be, he sort of realized Jack was hanging onto him like a damn koala, and she didn't look like she was letting go any time soon.  
"Alright. I get it."  
He said as he got up into his hands and knees, having intended for her to stay on the ground, though she kept her grip and stayed hanging off of him.  
"You don't wanna be alone."  
A smile came back as a look of bewilderment crossed her face.  
"You don't gotta say a word more. How bout you come back with me an we can spend a little quality time together?"  
She hated him, she hated his stupid face, his dumb smile, his stupid words, everything about him, no, why would she go back with him? Even worse, why did she feel some sort of fuzzy feeling come over her? She wanted to smile too- but that was probably because she was embarrassed for him, that was all. The last thing she needed was to fall in love with someone trying to kill her. Too bad she was an idiot.  
"No- I- it's- you- haaahhh!-"  
She cried out, turning into a whine. A warm feeling again burned at the skin on her face. No- she didn't want that- why couldn't she speak? Everything she tried to say didn't come out and it was becoming very frustrating. Yet again, while she was squirming in her own skin unsure of what to do or say, burning with an odd mixture of feelings, he just made a small chuckle and went into the room, shutting the metal door behind him. Jack was now scared he was going to sit here and wait her out until she finally let go, but was quite relieved when he went past and into a room full of balloons.   
"Oh-"  
She said unintentionally, caught off guard by this as well. As he walked some of them kicked up, and being the dumbass she is, she attempted to catch one, much to his amusement.  
"You like 'em? Took me hours to get all these ready."  
He said as she reached out and strained to try and catch one, any of them would do, just one of them. When a sudden sound of one bursting came, she nearly fell off him, resulting in her climbing him like a cat in a bathtub. She scurried right up and kept a tight hold on him, earning a snort-laugh thing in return.  
"A little balloon scare ya?"  
Jack didn't respond except for letting out a shaky breath.  
"Awe, you're shaking just from that?"  
"No- it's just- my arms are uncomfortable like this."  
That was true, but she was shivering a little cause all of what was going on felt like waaaayy too much. He just kept moving on though, and she figured she'd best too if she wanted to keep up.  
"Uhuh, then why don't you come down from there?"  
In her frantic squirm she'd climbed up higher and bent her arms in a position that put a lot of strain on them, causing the wobbly-shaking feeling. Slowly, she eased back into a comfortable position as he fumbled with another door, but she was happy there wouldn't be any more popping balloons, otherwise she may just jump straight through the ceiling. Just as she realized she could climb off him, he'd already opened the door and resumed walking, this time putting an arm underneath her for more support, which she almost went to thank him for, but stopped as she realized this was Lucas Goddamn Baker and he was likely going to murder her sometime soon.  
"Surprised you ain't tried running yet, guess you really don't want me to leave ya all alone."  
He said mindlessly as he closed the door and resealed it. The room they were in now was dark enough to make her nervous and as things grazed her legs and Lucas seemed to be struggling slightly to get good footing, she suddenly made a yelp and squeezed onto him even harder, taking big fistfuls of his hoody as she tried to vent out the pain. Something pretty hard just scraped up her leg, making it burn as she continued her assault on his poor hoody.  
"Oh yeah- oops, sorry bout that."  
He said with absolutely zero remorse, just more chucklefuck enthusiasm. Jack on the other hand slowly relaxed again as it slowly died down. Next thing she knew, they were out another door and into another hallway. This place was a goddamn maze and a half.  
"How... Do you not get lost?"  
She asked slowly, hoping he wouldn't think she was dumb- well, dumber than he already thought she was.  
"Real easy when you've lived here all your life, y'know?"  
That was the obvious answer, but still, it had to have undergone changes from when he first saw it to now, and he had to open the wrong door sometimes as well. The place just had so many twists and turns and weird links to other places, the whole thing was an over the top maze that got wrongly classified as a house. Regardless, Lucas walked it without seeming to have any problems.  
"An if you be good and don't try to keep running away, I might show you around some time."  
He rambled while opening yet another door, this time it was down the hall, all the way at the end.   
"Then... Where are we going?"  
The door gave way to a dim room illuminated with sickly blue camera feeds, all split up over numerous monitors that made her fearful of them falling.  
"You're gonna stay here while I figure out what to do with ya. Can't have you runnin' around doing who knows what in the meantime."  
Now she was starting to feel a good kick of fear in her guts. He was over here acting like he was just going to dump her here.  
"Wait- you aren't just dumping me off here, right?"  
He grinned again, and she knew she was giving him the wrong idea again. This time he tipped her back so he could have her look at him in the face instead of having to take awkward glances up at him.   
"You want me to stay a little while? Keep you company?"  
Dammit- her face was doing that thing again. It didn't help that she briefly looked into his eyes and immediately looked away, refusing to stare him in the face, like she did with everyone. After a second of sitting in silence, she felt him shift her like he was about to set her down, sending her hands into a frenzy grabbing onto him tightly again.  
"Hey- yeah, I want you to stay, alright? You- you're-"  
She wanted to insult him but figured it might push him away so instead she nervously tried to continue, now a lot quieter and with a shakier voice. This was making her really nervous for some reason, she was getting all shaky and unable to speak.  
"It's not- it... Just..."  
"Go on, finish what you're sayin', you can bet I'm listening."  
With a burning hot face and a racing heart and mind, she attempted to choke out something to say.  
"I'm just not used to this area yet... I don't wanna be alone here, right now. I will later though. And- uhm- yeah..."  
She said softly, staring down at the ground as she cringed at her own weak words. Lucas on the other hand, was absolutely delighted. Personally, he found it quite fun to play around with her feelings like this. She got way too flustered over nothing, he thought. Meanwhile inside her head she was screaming at herself for that terrible sentence. As Lucas picked her back up again, smacking her face into his chest which she was now ok with, he took a few steps and sat down in his chair that was stationed directly in front of his wall of cameras. Her legs went underneath the arms of it as she sat there with him, having not moved since her face had a rude meeting with his sternum. Oddly enough, this was comfortable enough to make her feel ever so slightly tired, as she finally had to turn her head to breathe better and not breathe such Lucas tinted air.  
"Gettin' comfy?"  
His eyes never seemed to leave her, which both made him different from the rest of his family, and also unnerving. If she made an embarrassing fuck up he'd definitely see it and be there to dog on her for it. Just another reason she was fine just sitting here, staying comfortable and away from the rest of the family that was guaranteed to kill her, probably on sight. Either way, his comment made her squirm around a little.  
"Don't mind me, just wanna make sure you ain't gonna go and do something uncalled for."  
That only garnered the noise of annoyance and breathing rolled into one. Without any warning, he suddenly brought his hand up to the back of her head and pushed his fingers down in, slowly moving them back and forth like it was a calming gesture for him. All the while Jack had flinched at his sudden contact and been a little weirded out by this strange possible sign of affection. Sitting still and eventually actually settling in, she got kinda sleepy, restlessly staring at the chair and little bit of wall she could see behind him. When a yawn suddenly hit her and she stretched out her arms, continuing to yawn until there were tears in the corners of her eyes, sticking to her eyelashes and to her great annoyance, blurring her vision. His chest twitched around in a way that told her he found some sort of weird emotion out of it, but not enough to make any vocal signs. Gently patting the back of her head, he took out his fingers and instead resorted to petting her hair like she was some kind of petting zoo, which made her all the more weirded out- or maybe she wasn't, which was the weird thing. For some unknown reason, she just accepted it and didn't care- in fact, it felt pretty nice since she was kinda sensitive when she was tired or close to falling asleep.  
"Ain't you just adorable, only been here for ten minutes and you're starting to fall asleep. You're gonna make a perfect girlfriend."  
The ending made her eyes snap open as she went to protest- he must've heard her take a breath because he was quick to respond, cutting her off this time.  
"An don't even think about giving me that "Oh, I hate you Lucas, I don't wanna be your girlfriend, Lucaaass." You an I both know that ain't the case, so you may as well just save your breath."  
Feeling really awkward now since she didn't know what to say, she sat there looking at him for a minute until her expression changed and her face, which had just begun to cool off, fired up again. Partially out of embarrassment for being caught, and partially because she was tired, making her flop right back down into him cause she'd chose to prop herself up to stare down at him instead of stay laying. After flopping down, she buried her face right into his hoody, trying to think of something to counter that with but she only dug her grave further.  
"Whoa there- gettin' a little friendly now, aren't ya?"  
He commented about the fact she had literally put her face in his hoody. It was uncomfortable-ish but she just wanted to hide from it all, like a kid under a blanket, if she couldn't see it, it wasn't there, right? So she could just hide away from him and forget about their whole exchange, at least for a while. At that moment, he leaned back, making the chair creak as he settled himself more comfortably into the chair, putting his feet up on the desk, making Jack abruptly pull her head out, only to wack it directly against his jaw. That slowed her down, and made Lucas a little more awake.  
"Ah- damn, look what you've gone and done, had me bite right through my tongue."  
He said with a slight slur to his speech now. Jack attempted to back up to see it, and not end up breaking his two stick legs by sitting on them, so instead she managed to gently pull herself up onto her knees, putting her hands on his chest to hold her up, even though she felt bad and didn't really wanna touch him again in case she hurt him. Sure enough, when she looked at his beaming face, a steady amount of blood began to pour out.   
"Heck of a thing, ain't it?"  
He opened his mouth again, definitely just to show it off. Blood stuck the entirety of it together in thick strings. Suddenly he made a frantic humming, like someone would when somebody was in their way of something important and they had their mouth full. Not wanting to make this any worse, she tried pulling her legs out from the arms, but of course, it was a struggle, and Lucas beat her to the punch. He had already taken his legs back down and had her squished against him as he leaned forwards and spit out something that was covered in blood. Jack wasn't stupid, so she knew exactly what it was, but she also didn't want a blood and drool shower so she just put her arms up underneath his and pulled herself in even tighter. It restricted her breathing and hurt, but at least he managed to choke and spit out the rest before taking a tissue from somewhere which he promptly used to wipe up the blood on his mouth, opening it to let the rest fall out, and what refused to come out he just hacked up. Once he was done with that, he sat there taking a few good breaths before looking down to meet her eyes. Well this was awkward. He was staring down at her while she was squished directly into him hugging him like she liked him or something. Just like usual, she looked away and tried to hide using his own body as a place to do so. He could still see one side of her face and noticed her staring off at the wall pretty intensely, like there was something interesting over there. She'd already loosened her grip on him slightly since the threat of her getting blood and saliva all over her went down. It was just that this was comfortable, as she found. With a hand she was hoping wasn't covered in aforementioned liquids, he stroked one designated place in between where her neck and head came together, then he dug his fingers in and held it as he went back slowly to a position they could both call semi-laying down. After a good moment of silence, Jack asked a question both out of sincere guilt and worry to try and stop herself from falling asleep.  
"Are you alright?.."  
She continued to sound weak, which didn't bother her much right now since she was sleepy and that was how she was supposed to feel. Not like she could attack someone in her sleep or anything. His blank face that had been staring up at the ceiling unconcentrated with his head filled up with many other things, changed immediately as he blinked back to reality and looked down at her again, using his arms to gently push her into place as he rested one hand on her back and the other continued to play with her hair like a bad nervous habit, a smile spread itself wide over his face again.   
"It's adorable you're worried about me an all, but don't you worry, I'll be juuuust fine. I'm already growin' a new one, see?"  
He said with slight enthusiasm as he stuck out his tongue, a piece was still noticeably missing, but it was clearly healing. The weird bubbling skin freaked her out though and that was pretty obvious by looking at her expression.  
"What? You scared or something?"  
Taking the opportunity, he asked.   
"No, that's not it. It's just... Weird. You never really notice skin healing, it just does. So when it's doing- that, it's a little unnerving."  
That and she felt even more concern for him if anything, but she wouldn't announce that, it'd only serve to worsen her image and give him more of a point.  
"Ah don't worry about it, you'll be seeing ple~enty of that."  
He made sure to put emphasis on his fun little strung together way of telling her she was going to probably see people get hurt so frequently, that a weird unnatural occurrence is going to become normal to the point she probably wouldn't even notice it. For obvious reasons, that made her nervous.   
"Whatever just... Don't keep getting hurt like that, alright?.."  
Yeah she caused this wound, but in the future, who knows what would happen. He could get all banged up and come back to her with a whole bunch of festering, bubbling patches of skin and stuff. And she didn't want that for him. Why she felt that way? Well, she didn't love him, really, despite his insistence, she was sure, she just didn't want to bear witness to more grizzly accidents like this, it was gross and she didn't want blood to stain her favorite hoody.  
"Oh don't you worry about it, I can take care of myself. You on the other hand..."  
Jack immediately perked up at that.  
"Hey! I can take fine care of myself, thank you! If you hadn't come and grabbed me, I would've been fine!"  
She spoke way too fast for him to immediately catch what she was on about, and her sudden outburst made him laugh again.  
"Stop laughing! I'm serious! I bet you cheated anyway."  
Jack was dead serious despite sounding like a second grader who lost a game of tag.  
"I'm sure you would've."  
Her eyes narrowed in distrust and she took a sharp inhale to continue berating him before he cut her off.  
"Let me finish- I'm sure, you would've been caught by ma instead."  
Her face at that made him laugh all the harder, all the while she was spouting out nonsense and being annoyed with him. Finally being pissed off enough, she laid flat on him to where her face was on his stomach so she could reach the desk with her foot, he was a little too busy having a good ole laugh at her expense to notice until she shoved the whole chair down, knocking him right to the floor, taking her with him. The repercussions hit her too, as she slid forward and bent her spine uncomfortably to where she was afraid of actually having her legs go over her head and bring her forward in an involuntary roll, in which, she likely would end up getting hurt, or hurting Lucas. Neither were good. Luckily, she managed to slide down the rest of the way and rested there to take a full breath again, as her throat had been bent to where breathing was a little harder. Lucas sat there for a moment, now silent and still. The only thing he had done in the crash was reflexively bringing up his arms as if they could stop the fall and making the classic, "What the-" being abruptly cut off with a grunt as he smacked against the floor, though the chair took the damage and Jack hadn't hurt him any, the fall still fucked with him somewhat. Now being pissed off since she'd just knocked him out of his good mood, he grabbed ahold of her and tossed her onto the floor beside the chair as if she were nothing more than a limp ragdoll, and not a fully grown woman struggling to regain her bearings. She'd been surprised by it but managed to avoid further damage and potentially slamming her head against the hard wood by curling up some. Either way, she still ended up disoriented and on her back. She was still sleepy and so her mind was lagging to catch up with it all, though that didn't stop Lucas as he got to his feet while she was still straightening out her vision since now it was wavering like somebody had spun her around for a good five minutes. Though when he stood up, she noticed and managed to look over, seeing him with a slightly angry face as he came over to her and crouched down right over her face, resting his arms on his bent knees as he went on to scold her, pulling one of his hands down so he could point at her and make all sorts of hand gestures which she couldn't appreciate at the moment since her brain was still shaken up and she wanted to just go to bed. That or escape this place. Either one or the other. She was ashamed to acknowledge the fact she flinched at first when he pointed a finger accusingly at her. And unfortunately for her, it had already started and her body refused to listen as it continued to make her turn her head and close her eyes like she was expecting him to hit her or something, which, she didn't. From everything she gathered, Lucas was more of a third party method killer, he didn't like to get his own hands dirty. But her reflexes knew of no such thing as logic or facts, it just decided there was a big scary man who was going to hurt her. She internally cursed her stupid lizard brain as she came back from her spell.  
"There you are, look at me when I'm talking to you."  
He seemed agitated still as he grabbed her face again and tipped her chin up so it'd be easier to stare him down, like he obviously wanted her to do. But instead she continued to look away, unintentionally trying to tip her head back down, only to be met with stern resistance that jerked her face right up, which didn't help her whole anxiety problem.  
"C'mon I ain't gonna bite."  
He was getting more and more impatient, she could tell, but she just couldn't do it- she couldn't look him in the face. Especially right now. It wasn't that she disliked looking at him, she just didn't like to look people in the face, particularly the eyes, no matter who it was or the context, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.  
"...Unless you keep on ignoring me..."  
Despite it being something rather quiet and soft, honestly an afterthought, she still picked up on it and that wasn't helping. If he really wanted her to do what he was asking, he wasn't doing a very good job at convincing her.  
"Hey! Listen! I told you to look at me."  
He knelt down now, having absolutely no regard for her hair as he pinned it down. That hurt. Again, he really wasn't doing himself any favors. He seized both sides of her face in his hands and squeezed to where it was uncomfortable. For a moment she broke out into a cold sweat thinking that with all the strength he apparently had, he might actually cause her some harm here. That was ridiculous though- he wasn't gonna go popping her head like a grape. At least. She hoped not. Could he do that?-  
"I'm only gonna tell you one more time before I do somethin' you're REALLY not gonna like."  
That made her nervous and begin to writhe around in a pitiful attempt to get him to ease up some. It wasn't a genuine attempt to escape, she just wanted him to stop pulling her hair with his knees and quit squeezing her. It was maybe alright for him to hold her face, but when he was trying to force the two sides together, it became a problem.   
"Look. At. Me."  
He said as he flipped her face back and forth, and after he raised her head ever so slightly, pulling her already pinched hair all the harder. That hurt- she was pretty sure she made some sort of noise, but didn't hear it herself since she was so focused on the whole pain thing going on. Finally giving in, she nervously flicked her eyes up at him, then immediately looked away again.  
"No, you gotta keep 'em on me!"  
Maybe that at least bought her some time, but she was sure Lucas' patience was pretty low to begin with, so she should really work on the seemingly simple task she'd been given. Letting out a strained breath accompanied by a whine which forced tears to form in the corners of her eyes again due to the whole "ow he's pulling my hair" thing. Normally it would've been fine, but when it was prolonged like this she couldn't really stop her eyes from doing what they do. Even though she hated them for it.  
"I'm trying..."  
She murmured and grabbed his wrist, only getting exactly what she expected, more head pain from him suddenly tilting her head up again, stopping once her hand let go.   
"Well try harder, come on. Looking at someone ain't that difficult."  
Maybe for him, she thought. He was going to give up on her, she knew it, she just needed to go with it. Holding her eyes closed for a good moment, she attempted yet again. It was odd. Her eyes acted like they were seeing light after spending an eternity in the dark, but she slowly warmed up to it and finally managed it, even though she was still trying to breathe and do other human things without accidentally breaking their stare.  
"There, was that so difficult?"  
She went to nod but immediately remembered her hair was stuck and instead made a small noise to acknowledge him.  
"Alright, now look here, I thought we were just gonna relax and have a good time, now why'd you have to go and ruin it by shoving us both on our ass?"  
Her eyes turned left again before he roughly pulled her head up with no thought nor care about how bad that felt. It wasn't so bad- she kept trying to tell herself as she looked back up at him, his brows now furrowed just a tiny bit more.  
"I didn't really expect you to be so mad about it."  
Again, it was hard to maintain eye contact while also having to do all the regular human things. Now he looked more angered and his grip tightened.  
"What, you think I was gonna be happy you went and shoved my chair over? All cause I was just having a little bit of fun with you? Lemme ask you something, did you even THINK about the possibility that the chair could break? You ever stop to think you could hurt someone doing that? Hell, do you even think at all?"  
His voice ramped up and up, building onto his anger as he stared menacingly down at her, slowly leaning his face down more and more. By the end of it, he practically yelled it at her, making it all the harder to stay staring, in fact, she held her eyes shut for a while to try and avoid having to watch him slowly descend on her. They sat in silence for a good few seconds where she didn't really know what to do or say, it all seemed like it'd only make him angrier.  
"I... Just didn't think you'd be so angry..."  
Was all she could muster before he put both of his hands on her face and used it as leverage to stand back up.  
"Maybe you oughtta think a little harder then."  
He said in an unusually stern voice. Feeling pretty bad now, she was glad to get back up since she could feel herself verging on tears. Clambering over onto her side and then pulling herself up, she didn't even look in his direction, not really knowing what to do now. He looked on with a strange expression, just being pretty pissed off cause who likes having their stuff potentially broken and having their mood killed all due to somebody doing something stupid. He'd have to rethink his whole stance on her, he thought at the moment. Eventually when he calmed down he'd completely forget or just not care about that. Meanwhile Jack still felt shitty and stood there sulking about it, staring down at the ground next to her like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Suddenly, he took a step over to her and grabbed her by her jaw hinge, right where it descended into her neck. It made her feel awful and her jaw clenched, then she started feeling like she was going to gag as he continued holding on she gently reached her hands up and grabbed onto his arm again, pulling weakly on it to try and signal to him that it didn't feel so great and he should let go. Instead, he spitefully dug his hand in, making her actually gag, that and the whole "ow- fuck that hurts-" thing that was also going on. It felt like sand in there was grating against the bone, something she took as a not-so-good sign. The sick feeling was starting to get to her though as he took a step up closer again, seeming like he was trying to intimidate her by casting her in his shadow. Yeah, he was taller than her by nearly a whole foot, but that didn't scare her. It just meant she could slip between his legs easier and have an advantage since it'd actually take him a second to ever line up a hit on her. Hah, suck on that, tall ass Lucas- Her thoughts of how she wasn't short and he was just tall abruptly stopped as he spoke, his breath warming her face as his venomous words seeped through his teeth.  
"You keep that up and it'll get much worse for you."  
That was great and intimidating and all, but at the moment she was disturbed by the fact she was breathing the air he already breathed and that felt kinda gross.   
"You hear me."  
It wasn't a question, more of a demand. Since she couldn't nod or talk unless she wanted to make it worse, she lifted up a classic "Ok" sign, to which, he damn near broke her neck by throwing her head down to the side. That took a second to recover from. As she stood back up straight, she noticed him heading towards the door.  
"Wait where are you-"  
It still felt awful to talk, but it was better than before. That however, wasn't the thing that made her stop. He glared at her as if he was about to come back in there and take her apart piece by piece. Which would be more his style, to her anxiety riddled dismay.  
"I'm leavin' an don't expect me back any time soon. You needa think about what you've done."  
Well that wasn't threatening at all. Though it seemed he had one more thing to say as he stepped out the door and held it there, ready to close and lock it just as soon as he finished scolding her like she was seven again.  
"One more thing, you better have an apology by the time I'm back."  
With that, the door slammed, causing her to flinch back again as the sound of a lock clicking into place via a key came.   
"Ah shit..."  
She said softly, feeling actually quite sad, and still a little angry. Looking over at the chair, she kicked it away with the toe of her boot, accidentally leaving some dirt and still wet muck on it. She needed to shake free of this stupor, it was stupid. He was a murderer, somebody who tormented people for entertainment, and he'd get bored of her eventually. Every killer does. She was pretty certain she wasn't his first "girlfriend" nor would she be the last if she kept sitting around feeling bad for something that wasn't even that big of a deal. As she looked for ways out, the sudden sound of rain hitting the roof above caught her attention.  
"Oh god dammit, are you kidding me?"  
She asked aloud, quite annoyed. Another yawn escaped her and she went and sat on the mattress. Some people complained about these things. She thought as she kneaded it under her hands, using it as a momentary distraction to escape the feeling of wanting to cry. But she didn't understand. A mattress was a mattress to her, there wasn't a difference, if there was she never felt it. Suppose that didn't mean anything coming from her, who was perfectly comfortable sleeping on a hard floor, even opting to do so sometimes when it really wasn't necessary.   
"Agh, stupid rain! Pick another damn... Da..."  
She was interrupted by movement on the cameras. To her dismay, it was Jack, Lucas' dad, she didn't have any clones wandering around, and he was stomping down a hallway. Watching as he went out of view, she was quite relieved to see he was still stomping around the house, no where near the barn. Her mind didn't ease any, though. When he found the rope, and if they left footprints, she was absolutely fucked. So as much as she'd love to play along with Lucas and keep feeling bad for giving him not even a fraction of what he deserved, she needed to get moving. First question, where were her keys again? The assholes that live around here yoinked them when they caught her earlier. Despite all attempts to ignore it, her body still ached and was trying it's best to process everything. That was annoying her too.   
"Not now."  
She shook her head, causing a migraine to form instead as she continued her line of thought. What if, when he came back, he was still pissed? What if he just wanted her to apologize to embarrass her before choosing to send her to the underworld? She knew better, as she stuffed down those absolutely ridiculous thoughts of him not doing any of those things and genuinely liking her as she got back to her feet. Uh oh- was all she could think as she felt her knees weaken. The migraine was merely a symptom of a far greater problem.   
"Fuck- not now!"  
She breathed as her head spiked with hot static, her stomach feeling like it was about to spill. No- she couldn't go anywhere right now. Not with her insides being all messed up the way they were now. But if she gave in and laid on the mattress to drift off, she'd wake up sick and Lucas probably would've taken the few things she did have, or worse, wake her up in the process. He probably wouldn't like somebody being sick and interrupting his looting related activities, if he didn't try to stupidly stop her from reaching the trash can in time. With that train of thought came a new question, where the fuck was the bathroom? She didn't need it, but that seemed like a pretty important thing to have. Even jails had at least one, don't tell her this place is worse than prison.  
"Guess when he comes back I'll have to tell him to think more."  
A joke in a shitty situation like this is exactly why Lucas would get tired of her immediately. After the hundredth pun that day, she was pretty sure he would find her unbearable. Just one more reason why she needed to get out of here. Though as she took a step, it got worse. Her mind buzzed like an old timey TV about to quit. With that, she returned back to the mattress and took off her boots and socks, no need for those while she slept. Although a part of her worried they'd be gone by the time she got up. It wasn't uncommon for people to steal the shoes of their victim so they're less inclined to escape attempts. That, or they litter the space just outside the door with a bunch of sharp glass shards so they can't escape. The second one didn't really seem like a very Baker thing to do, but their yard was pretty muddy after a lot of rain and that'd be a pain in the foot to deal with. She made a mental note to stick to "a pain in the ass" from now on because it sounded so weird. Due to her paranoid nature, she hid them in the shadows where she was pretty sure he wouldn't see them. Except she wasn't. She was very unsure about the hiding spot, but she was too awful feeling to care. Since there were no blankets, she improvised, being the crafty woman she was, she grabbed the chair and pulled it over to cover her midsection.  
"Good enough."  
Was all she said before trying to make her mind cooperate and sleep. Eventually it came to her though, and she embraced it. Until she remembered all she had was nightmares, then she was apprehensive. Sucks for her that her mind was like a whirl pool, once she was drawn in, there was no turning back. Her brain plunged her into sleep, making everything fade out.


	2. Jack The Awakening: 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So get this, Jack wakes up, and everything is terrible. It's crazy, I know.  
> Also Lucas might have a weird thing for torturing people with electricity.

Soft noises from somewhere close drew Jack back out of her horrible nightmares, her head now aching as she slowly opened her blurry eyes, letting out a strong yawn that sent warm shivers all throughout her body. When she finally began somewhat gathering her brain, she noticed a silhouette standing in the doorway, harsh beams of light hurting her sensitive eyes.  
"Well I'll be damned, didn't expect to come back to this."  
He said, a little unsure of what to say as he simply motioned to her. Still feeling incredibly sleepy, she nodded off a little, the heat and pressure coming from the chair she'd used as a makeshift blanket lulled her brain right back down. It was a struggle to even look up at him, let alone stay awake, and her head quickly went right back down to the mattress where she stayed, partially wanting him to just go away so she could finish her comfortable rest, and the other half of her screamed to get back to her senses and get up. Of course the smart side of her brain was eclipsed by the sweet feeling of pure comfort, as she shivered again and smiled softly. The door shut, and she could practically smell the outdoors on him.  
"Now ain't that just heart warming. But unfortunately, I still want my apology."  
"Hmmm-mmm."  
She hummed angrily and turned away from where she thought he was, readjusting the chair just so she could stay comfortable and maybe drift back off. Fortunately, he stayed quiet long enough for her to begin dipping into sleep again, feeling upset about the nightmares but otherwise really tired and desperate for the unrivaled feeling of a good comfortable rest. Just as she felt her muscles relax and her brain began to slip again, he'd taken the chair off from her, causing a regular shiver of cold to greet her. Pissed off she started out making another hum before turning it into a gravely sleep depraved voice.  
"Go away, and give me back the chair."  
She held her eyes closed the entire time, still hoping for sleep though now it was ruined due to all the cold air coming and biting at her sensitive skin. Another chill sent her into an unpleasant shiver. Lucas observed all of this as he dumped the chair to the side, far from her reach before he got down and tapped on her shoulder, only earning an unhappy whine in return. He sat there for a moment, thinking of what to do before he leaned in close, right up next to her ear, pulling back the hair and making her squirm at the feeling, then he mumbled quietly.  
"C'mon now, time to get up there, sleepyhead."  
He stayed hovering there, long enough for her to grow comfortable again as she picked up his body heat. Only for him to move back and leave her cold yet again. She writhed around and made a sleepy groan that she was too numb and tired to notice.  
"Tell ya what, you apologize and I'll let ya go back to bed, how about that?"  
All she did was lay there in her new position where she'd pressed down firm into the bed to try and retain that feeling of peace and comfort that was starting to leave, getting replaced with tired bitterness that told her to snap at Lucas, but she shoved that idea down as she remained still, taking one deep breath and letting it out as she stayed there.  
"Alright, guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way then, huh?"  
She was surprised as he wrapped his arms right around her and pulled her right up out of bed. Her body wasn't used to being awake yet, if that wasn't obvious enough, so all of this sudden movement left her in a state of being a rag doll, going wherever he pulled her.  
"I didn't wanna have to do this, but you ain't cooperating, so..."  
Much to her shock, something clamped down on her finger, then something worse hit her. The bastard had just electrocuted her- all that did was make her nervous system freak out and bring back bad memories.  
"Really? Not even a "Ah, Lucas stop"?"  
He looked down at her almost in amazement, though she didn't see it since she was still rag dolling it out.  
"Well alright then, guess I'll just have to crank this up here an..."  
That made her internally panic, but she calmed down again to try and negate the pain that she knew was coming. The next surge forced a reaction out of her, despite her attempts to remain neutral. Her body worked against her as she curled around his arms that still held her up by her midsection, and a choked pained noise forced it's way out, ending like a moan.  
"There ya are, you ready to wake up yet or am I gonna have to keep going?"  
That sounded like a threat, but at the moment, she was still suffering recoil and dealing with the throbbing feeling it forced on her. She could still feel the shock traveling up and around her bones, like little strikes of lightning burrowed beneath her skin, using the veins almost like a highway. Her arm burned and felt particularly exhausted. This was the worst possible outcome for her. She was still really sensitive from being asleep, and now her throat burned as she made more choked out sounds of pain while she held her eyes shut rather tightly in a failed attempt at restraining the tears that had already begun to form.  
"I'll give you one more minute to think about it. Next one will either wake you up, or knock you out flat, depending on your pain tolerance."  
He tagged on at the end, rambling on while she strained to get back into a regular breathing pattern. At the current moment, her tolerance was likely in the negatives, displayed by the fact she now had tears running down her face, and was panting still. The pain kept surging back even though the volts had stopped coursing through it. This was one of the worst forms of pain, she remembered. It'd stick around and keep aching for a long while after the damage had been made. She learned that lesson a long time ago and from something with a lot less power.  
"Well alrighty then, higher it'll be."  
She could hear him cranking whatever it was up, to which, she immediately barked out.  
"I'm awake you asshole!"  
Her back had straightened momentarily and slowly went back down as the feeling of a time constraint was lifted. Although she swore her heart quit working for a second when he made a small noise as if he was offended.  
"No need to get all fussy with me, missy. Need I remind you I'm the one with the control here?- Literally."  
He made one of those laughs that descended into more normal breathing for him, as if the two were merged. Did that make any sense? She couldn't tell, her mind was a mess that was begging for her to just bite her tongue this one time and let her pride go so she wouldn't end up letting her life go instead.  
"Heeeellooo, you still awake?"  
She was resting against his arms, slowly feeling her heart rate go back down, though her finger still burned bad enough to barely feel it aside from the times it would send a scorching unbearable pain her way and make everything worse again. That was why she hadn't responded yet, she may be awake, but all her senses hadn't woken up yet, and neither had her pain tolerance. She noticed him making a sigh like he was about to press the button again and send her back into an even worse electrical hell. Without her even thinking she immediately made some sort of weird noise out of desperation as she grabbed onto him and looked back down at him, very obviously afraid. She'd had to turn around and climb him just to do this, which wasn't helping her case. He stared back with a fake expression of surprise.  
"Oh, you're finally awake! An here I was thinkin' it'd take one more shock... Little sad I didn't get to test it out, though."  
He said with a mischievous grin that she didn't like. While she was staring at him in a rare moment where she actually paid attention to his eyes, they wandered until appearing to notice the tear stains and last few that she was slowly blinking out.  
"Awww, what's the matter, couldn't handle a couple little wake up jolts? Would you have preferred coffee instead?"  
He continued to smile at her, despite the fact she hated it. As his finger eased off the button, she slowly relaxed, slipping down to stand on the floor, being sadly reminded of how tall he was as she shrank in comparison. By far that had to be one of the things that pissed her off worst about him. Not that he was a murderer, not that he hurt people, just that he was taller than her and seemed to have a liking to teasing her.  
"Y'know I always forget just how tiny you are until you stand next to somebody normal sized."  
It was as if he read her mind and always knew what she hated most. Probably because he, as stated before, always appeared to notice what she was doing, to an uncomfortable degree right about now, as it'd been sort of endearing before.  
"... Aaanywho, I woke you up because I still want that apology. Y'know, for when you knocked us both on the ground cause you couldn't handle a little joke."  
His voice quickly turned sour as he brought it up, only making her retreat down lower, which caused him to react by readjusting his arms from where he held her before to where she stood now, only reminding her yet again that they were separated by almost a whole foot apart, height wise. Tired and bitter, also in a lot of pain still, she made a groan and leaned into him, momentarily feeling comfy enough that her knees almost buckled, luckily she caught herself. Unluckily however, Lucas overreacted and squeezed her a little tighter, still clearly waiting for her to say something. She took a good few breaths before slowly easing into speaking.  
"Why are you so damn hellbent on a useless apology? The hell would that do for you?"  
The entirety of her arm kept twitching and her eyes kept having to close as she fought through the oncoming waves of pain, trying her hardest to keep it together at least a little.  
"My bad, I assumed you'd been taught some manners. Guess I'll have to teach you instead, then you can go on and give me a genuine, honest, apology."  
His voice grew into a tone of what seemed like anger as he emphasized the last few words, all the while staring right back down at her, seeing every time her body made sudden rigid movements and her futile attempts to bring back a feeling other than agony from her finger. Whenever one of the bigger waves hit, she'd ball up a little, and a few suddenly started coming in rapid succession, making her double over at first before straightening out without her intention, letting out a pained yell that faded into more questionable noises as she bit her lip to try and stop the seemingly endless sea of burning hot pain that had settled into that one cursed arm. It also hadn't been her intention to catch their eyes together and stare directly up at him until she had to close her eyes again while more tears leaked out. Great. Not only was she in rough shape and still sleepy, now she felt humiliated too. Things just kept getting better. His laughter in the background really didn't help as she pressed her face into him again and took shaky, strained breaths, feeling as if she could just melt right into the floor and never come back, and that'd be just fine with her. Never before had she quite understood people saying they wanted to drop through the floor until right then. All because of one asshole who couldn't just leave her alone, for whatever reason.  
"Ah- oh, that's too good, the look-"  
He continued to chuckle, clearing his throat with a wide grin as he continued.  
"Don't worry, you just listen an you may learn something real important, alright? Here, I'll even turn it all the way down for ya, just because I know you're gonna need it."  
He wasn't serious, was he? Jack's mind emptied as she locked up for a second, taking her right out of reality until she spoke back up.  
"You- aren't seriously- going to do that?-"  
It even affected her speech, great. Just another thing to add onto the pile of reasons why electrocution was the worst. -And so was Lucas. He also, was the worst and she hated him. A lot. Especially right now.  
"I'm dead serious."  
He made sure she heard him say "dead" the rest was just in his newly found tone of slight excitement, slight anger, and a little bit of sternness from being tired of all the delays Jack caused him.  
"Alright, first thing you gotta learn. You ask for something, you gotta say "please", now go on an try it."  
That was the last thing she ever wanted to do. Begging was something she was prepared to die over. She would refuse, no matter what. In the end, he was going to end up killing her anyway, so why give him the satisfaction. A part of her was aching to give in though, the feeling also gave a sense of hopelessness at that. She, was going to die here. This was the place she'd take her last breaths, all because of this asshole-  
"Come on now, I don't have to give you motivation, do I?"  
The sudden reminder of what was before her snapped her mind back from where it had been, though the feeling of defeat and wanting to cry her eyes out stuck in the back of her mind as she struggled with what to do. Lucas was watching as she fumbled around, looking all over as if searching for the words physically. He'd give her another minute, watching her scramble around in a frenzy to avoid the potential pain he'd inflict on her was rather amusing. Taking a few deep breaths to try and prepare herself, she went to speak again.  
"I... Can't. I can't say it- I won't-"  
Her voice was shaky and her heart was pounding as if she were wrestling with a tiger or something. But electricity seemed just as dangerous, and even more agonizing. He raised his brows as if surprised, before he made the good ole mocking noise of "Tsk" three times as he pulled her in closer, as if going for a hug. She knew exactly what he was going to do, and immediately pulled at the thing he'd latched onto her finger. It sent a good few shocks into her that stirred up old pain as she stared him in the eyes as a distraction, mustering up the most pathetic, fearful, desperate and weak face she could pull, looking as though she were begging for his mercy, silently of course. That only stirred up a slow sadistic laugh from him. She held up the expression as she dug her face into him, biting into the cloth that made up his hoody, as if preparing for the worst.  
"That's cute, but you'd best save your puppy dog eyes for someone who cares."  
He said quite coldly as she clung onto him, shaking as if she were still hooked up to it. Boy did he get a nasty surprise when she put it on the back of his neck just as he pressed it, effectively shocking himself. As he was busy seizing up, she slipped away and lunged towards the door, only to be painfully pinned down as he put his full weight on her, the only warning being when he growled "Oh no you don't", but by that point it was too late. He breathed through clenched teeth, very obviously angry even though he began letting out more crazed laughter. He sat directly on her lower half, pinning her down effectively while she made a whole bunch of weak grunts as she tried escaping, getting nothing except a sudden hand around her neck. The mad bastard had grabbed her right by the front of her throat, holding on to where it was more defined, rather than the whole stretch of skin and muscle. He used that to lift her up until she was fighting just to take a breath, letting him know as all of them were now audible.  
"An to think, I was gonna spare ya."  
No doubt that was a lie, but she'd also thought he lied when he said he locked the door and look where that got her. Now she was well and truly fucked. Any possible pity he could've taken on her was completely wiped out now.  
"Now I'm gonna have to make sure you learn your lesson."  
With that, he took the thing previously responsible for burning her finger into ash and placed it right on the front of her neck, making her eyes widen even more than they already had. When she went to frantically take it off, Lucas blocked her hand and made a noise of disapproval as he shifted the remote in his hand and fried her again, this time she grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it tight as she made loud gasps despite her not being able to take any air down. This time she didn't have any chance to fight it, and ended up pouring out tears. That was the most reasonable option and likely something a lot of people would've done before now. Her head curled in towards the floor as she made loud whimpers and whines since that's all she could do, and even then it was a struggle since it took way more effort to fill up her lungs.  
"Alright, now go on ahead and use your words- whenever you can."  
He stopped to chuckle at how much of a train wreck he'd reduced her to. Oh his good ole friend Mr. Volts had tore through many people and turned them into frantic wrecks, usually at the second mark since that one tended to sting pretty bad. He should know- he caught it himself when he was working on one of his old projects. Though he had to admit he was quite proud of himself for making this little thing so quickly, and he was pretty happy he got to use it on the intended target. He could tell from all his stalking he'd done with her that she was too prideful for her own good and held onto meaningless stupid notions with no real substance. What was pride with no self esteem or charm to back it up? Pretty hollow. All that was just side notes he'd formed, though. He was really just happy to have something new to play with, on somebody who would absolutely hate it and, inevitably, give in. Jack was already crying and gasping for air and he hadn't even gone halfway yet, she was going to bend eventually, whether she wanted to or not. He was getting that apology. And- teaching her some good etiquette, apparently. Since her parents clearly must've neglected to do so.  
"Come on now, I know it ain't that bad. If you don't start speaking up, you know what'll happen."  
The fear and anguish on her face only made his chest feel bubbly, and that came out in small quiet laughter that seemed to also get under her skin. Jack was still suffering through the first round, how was she supposed to take another. By now she'd been granted freedom from his hand and the vice grip she'd made on his hand, laying out her neck flat against the cold wood, flinching back a few times from the contradicting feelings. Her neck burned while it cooled and pulsed against it's resting place. Feeling exhausted suddenly, her mind wavered and she took some heavy lidded blinks, unsure if she could take another dose of how ever many volts she was receiving, let alone a higher one. That may just send her spiraling into doom. She made a few small coughs and felt her lungs twitch and constrict a few times as she readied herself to speak again, turning her head over to the side so it may be a little easier, even though it gave him a better view of her misery.  
"I don't think I'm gonna last another one..."  
Her throat ached and she swore she choked through most of it, ending up with her making more tears and having to cough even more, which hurt even worse.  
"Aw that's no fun, here then, lemme find something else."  
He quickly got to his feet, taking a single step to the door, showing just how close she'd gotten to freedom before he so rudely crushed her again. Before he left, he turned back and looked down at her as she stayed in her spot, as if she truly accepted defeat and was just waiting for it to be over with.  
"And when I come back, you better not have moved an inch, or you'd better hope for a miracle."  
He said, waving the remote around to show off exactly what was going to be tormenting her. With that, the door shut and latched, locking behind him as he whistled off down the hall. Reaching down and rubbing her thumb over the thing, she felt something similar to those bandaids they give you to keep an IV in and a few sharp prongs that were haphazardly attached to a bunch of jumbled wires all leading to a smaller version of a motherboard. Whatever it was called was lost on her both from exhaustion, and the pressing matter of pain that continued to wrack her body with convulsions much to her disliking. He said not to move, but who knew what he was coming back with. She couldn't just wait around for him to come back and kill her, or do something worse. Even with the ringing pain in her head and cold sweats that plagued her as she stood, she continued, determined to be free again. Or at least escape long enough for Lucas to forget about torturing her. Fuck it, she was going to see Zoe when she got out, even though that thought made her very apprehensive and made her raw emotional state tip back towards crying again. That all went away as she concentrated on finding a way out. They appeared to be in the room from yesterday, the one bridging into the party room. She also remembered the infernal chip connected to her neck, but had noticed earlier that it set off a little blinking light on the back of the remote when she removed it. Despite wanting to tear it off and run for the hills, that wasn't a good idea right now. Hell, if she could even reach that trunk again she'd hide in there if she had to, anything to keep her from Lucas' continued torment. The fact he switched from being all sweet and cuddly to bitter and angry all within a second and appeared to hold grudges made her unnerved. What if he went from being nice to suddenly stabbing her? She obviously wasn't very strong against that. In all honesty, she wasn't expecting to get very far, since she no longer had her backpack or anything. Oh fuck- her boots! Goddammit, why'd she have to care so much about a goddamn bed? Now she fucked herself over, yet again. Deciding having frozen muddy feet wasn't worse than being absolutely torn apart by whatever Lucas planned for her, she moved on quickly and managed to open the door with relative ease. It made a small squeak as the hinges hit their end, letting her know that existed just in case. Closing it quietly behind her, she began to walk towards the exit, jogging occasionally to make her way there a little faster. When Lucas found out she was gone, no doubt he'd mercilessly shock her until he tracked her down. Even then he still probably wouldn't let up. She was banking on him yelling so she knew when he noticed, or getting to Zoe fast enough so she'd no longer have to fear. The molded were a little more lively today, and made their presence known by gurgling and snarling, chasing down every little noise they heard. She made a mental note of that as she scurried to the door, her saving grace and only hope of escape from this hell she'd been engulfed in. Trying the knob, she found it still locked. Just what she thought. Luckily she- wait, no, she couldn't kick it down without shoes. Fuck, what was she gonna do? Now she was panicking, making her condition worse and worse until she heard somebody approaching. Thinking this was her chance, she hid in the dark beside the entrance, getting behind the wall there that also helped hide her a little better. It wasn't who she expected though, if she had suspected anyone at all. The mystery individual was Lucas, for some unknown reason he chose to come back this way. As he entered, he turned back to the door, making her terrified he'd see her as he fumbled around and looked between the door and his keys.  
"Ah fuck it, she ain't gonna be getting up for a while anyway. Not after I'm through with 'er."  
He said as he made his way back towards the stairs, running up them until he was just about to hit the top, taking one moment to critically scan the room before shrugging and heading back. Jack's heart pounded something awful, she felt as if she were having a heart attack. Having no time for that, she went right out the door as he seemed to have made it back into the area she just came from. It still rained, thick ankle deep mud greeted her as she stepped out, choosing now to tear off the thing that's caused her so much pain, then burying it in one of Lucas' fresh foot prints. Fuck, she was going to lead him right to her. There was no other hope. She sprinted to Zoe's trailer, hardly stopping herself from slipping several times as she made her way to the door, knocking desperately, hoping more than anything she was home.  
"You're still alive?"  
She asked through the door, almost mystified by it.  
"Yes- I- I won't be in a minute though, can you please let me in he-"  
Jack was cut off by a door slamming open over where the barn was, and an all too familiar voice called out.  
"Wheeereee aaare yooou?"  
He still sounded like this was all a game as she stared up desperately at the door, a panic she'd never known before forming as she stood there, waiting to see what would happen, Zoe opened the door and said.  
"Come on in, hurry up."  
Jack took the chance and jumped right in, never having been so grateful in her entire life. It was bad- really bad. Zoe could tell by how bad she was shivering, and the fact she could still hear her heartbeat from across the room. She'd never seen someone so visibly traumatized in her entire life. Being here she'd seen people's faces as they died, the hopelessness, the fear, the life draining right out of them, and while those were worse, this strange woman who just came knocking at her door was one of the most fearful looking people she'd seen in a while.  
"A- Are you alright?"  
She didn't really stammer, just that her first word turned into more of an exhale than actual words.  
"He's- I left footprints I-"  
She said while staring at the ground, taking a few pained gasps to try and regain her breath since her previous scorchings from that damned electric safety hazard had yet to wear off.  
"Don't you worry, I got that door locked. An if he tries anything, I'll handle it."  
Jack felt bad for putting that sudden pressure on her and internally knew she wasn't going to let her fight him alone if it came to that. The chances of her surviving this place were depressingly low, and having definitely pissed off Lucas for what- the third time now? He wasn't going to play nice anymore. She knew he wasn't going to hold back, not even the slightest bit. It wasn't him trying to get her good graces anymore, the tables had shifted and now she was the one concerned with getting on his good side again. Although Lucas seemed like he'd simmer down with time, so hopefully she could just wait it out here.  
"What happened to your shoes?"  
She asked the most obvious second question, one she was really embarrassed to admit, so instead she just looked away and muttered.  
"They're still back in the barn."  
Her voice cracked and was about as fragile as a glass swan. Zoe felt pity for her, but she felt bad for anyone who came here, though she'd learned to become emotionally distanced to keep from being attached to them when they died. But with this girl miraculously still alive and breathing, barely, she resorted to helping her as best she could.  
"You cold or what?"  
Her tone was quite insensitive, but that didn't bother Jack at all since she was still standing stiff right where she'd landed when she jumped in.  
"No, I'm fine with the cold... Just trying to get over some stuff."  
Her eyes purposely looked down at her red hand, then she brought one of her wet, cold hands to her neck as she tried to relieve the pain that way. All it did was put her in an even sorrier state, as her teeth now chattered, less from the cold and more so the unbearable sensation it created.  
"What kind of stuff?"  
She asked as she approached her making a quick "you can sit there if you want" comment, motioning to the table and seats behind her. Jack took her up on that too as she let her body still try and work out what it was feeling.  
"... A lot of electricity..."  
She said, almost sounding ashamed as she stared down. Somehow what he did to her made her feel embarrassed. His words sort of stuck with her, even though they were dumb. It felt now that she was saying it, the whole thing just made her look a whole lot weaker. Like it was a normal person thing to absorb a high voltage shock repeatedly in the same area and even on the neck.  
"Yeah, that's my brother for ya. He's always played around with loose wires and whatnot, it's more surprising he ain't cooked himself yet... How are you holding up, think you'll be alright?"  
That was a question even she was still trying to work out. But she needed to say something.  
"I... Don't really know. Hey uh- I'm sorry for-"  
She gave in to her emotions and went to apologize for bothering her just as Lucas stepped right up and knocked at the door. Zoe went over and crossed her arms, yelling out at him.  
"Who is it?"  
"You know damn well who it is."  
Lucas sounded piiiiissed. When he got his hands on her, she knew he was going to tear her apart with no remorse. That hurt- in a different way than it did before. Half of these emotional related issues were likely the result of not having her backpack anymore that held her really important anti-depressants and quitting cold turkey is one of the most ill advised things to do, cause when you crashed, you really crashed. Especially at the higher doses.  
"Ah, it's you. The hell do you want?"  
Zoe asked without making the slightest motion that may give away any fear she felt, which Jack envied greatly. It'd been her entire life she had to deal with this asshole, no way was she scared, in fact, she was pissed. He ran around like he owned the place, being one of the sickest little fuckers here despite her knowing he was cured. How she hated him, and yet somehow, still missed her old brother, both played back and forth in her mind sometimes. Now was not one of them, however. She wasn't putting up with his shit on this one. This girls life was in her hands, she had a chance to potentially help at least one person with more than just tips on how to get around and survive. Hell, she lasted this long, didn't she? Maybe she'd be the one to get her out of this place.  
"You've got something of mine and I want it back. Now."  
He didn't even attempt to hide his festering anger as he stood outside, thinking of all the things he could potentially do to keep her from ever running away like this again. It was only a matter of time before they met again and she'd have no protection from his stupid sister, or anybody else. She needed him to live, and if she forgot that, he had no qualms reminding her. As much as he enjoyed all the taunting and small things she did to try and annoy him, this was something he was NOT going to accept, ever.  
"She's a person, ya know. Guess it wouldn't matter much to you though."  
Zoe said back as Jack remained tense, having slumped down some in her continued fear of him reaching her again. As Lucas took a sharp inhale to possibly yell at them, she quickly cut him off by answering him.  
"And no, I ain't gonna stand around and watch you torture someone to death, all because you think it's "fun."  
She ended with a tone she hadn't used in a while. Normally the only voice she used was her quiet one where she'd hum old songs she used to listen to and make little comments about things to remind her of what her voice sounded like. Not like she got to do much talking anymore, except for the few people who lasted long enough to pick up on her first call. She couldn't forget the time a man picked up frantically and had began calming down just in time for her dad to come up from behind and slam his head into the phone, hard enough to shatter his skull.  
"I ain't asking."  
Just as demanding as ever, she thought as she rolled her eyes.  
"You may as well go away cause you ain't getting your hands anywhere near her, and I'm done talking with you."  
Like that, she leaned off the wall and came back over, inspecting Jack's sore spots a little closer to try and both distract her and also get an understanding of how bad it was and what she could do for it. Lucas continued yelling, only scaring Jack once before she got used to it and let Zoe continue her inspection, checking to see where exactly got the worst of it.  
"Fine! But the second she steps out here, you won't be able to do a thing to "save her" from what I'm gonna do!"  
With that final threat, he left with an angry huff. He likely didn't mean most of what he said, Zoe tended to realize he was all bark and no bite, at least when it came to threats like that. No doubt he'd definitely whisk this girl back to that rats den he called his own, and do god knows what to her before returning back to acting all sweet and snuggly again. It all depended on how he felt, really. Anyone near him was subject to anything he did during one of his moods.  
"Shit, he really burnt you up good. Here, I've got some of this to spare, let's see if it does anything."  
Jack watched her back away and search around, pulling out a green bottle. She remembered that stuff- even Jack, the other one, was going on about how she was going to need bucketfuls to put her back in one piece or whatever. It was supposed to be strong healing stuff though, apparently. Looking at Zoe with something of worry she went to talk again as her arm was carefully pulled back to Zoe's grasp so she wouldn't have to get too close.  
"You sure?- I heard that stuff is kinda hard to find-"  
"Look, I ain't the one who needs it at the moment. Let's focus on getting you patched up before skin starts flaking off."  
With that, Jack shut up and let her have at it, hoping she at least wouldn't use the full bottle. To Jack's much included anxiety, half the bottle was gone by the time she was satisfied.  
"Now hold on a second, let me get a towel so you aren't all wet."  
She searched around again, leaving Jack to sit and think about the day. It'd been hell and a half, it felt like a whole day already, but she'd probably only been up for at tops, an hour. Likely less than that. Everything happened so fast. The time Lucas spent giving her these awful wounds was likely around just twenty minutes- that didn't seem right, but she knew it was. Then she spent a good five to ten minutes trying to escape, and twelve more minutes sitting here- that wasn't very long at all. And it certainly wasn't comforting knowing there was a whole day ahead, one where she'd be without her current protection, Lucas would probably be watching her every move on the cameras until he had her where he wanted her. That was the shitty thing about this all. Even though right now she was protected, there was at least eight to eleven more hours she had to get through before being able to rest again- and it was a massive assumption for her to think Zoe would let her stick around. She still felt bad for involving her in the whole mess, even though the only other option was making a useless sprint for somewhere she wouldn't even reach before being caught again, and having Lucas vent all his anger out on her.  
"Here, lean back a little."  
Now with a usable towel, Zoe started on her way back over, intent on fixing the red and sore spot on her neck. Jack wasn't going to argue, she'd already done enough for right now, and so she just numbly followed along. Doing as she was asked, now leaned back with a towel down around her collar bone and like like, she had also moved her hair out of the way. Even though she was trying her best to just hold still and let it be over with as quick as possible, as the cold liquid splashed out and engulfed her irritated skin, she had to bare her teeth and making a few nervous movements to get through it. When it was over with, she looked to Zoe who was staring her in the eyes now. Why could she do this with Zoe, but not Lucas? Even when he was threatening her and the like, she still couldn't bring herself to do any of the things she was now.  
"Hah- thank you, it means a lot. If it's any better, I'll bring you back some more when I find my backpack."  
She breathed a sigh of relief and since she was now slowly calming down again, she felt her mind pull at her to go back to sleep.  
"There won't be any need for that, we just need to work on getting you out of here fast as possible, alright?"  
Strangely, Jack wanted to object to that. Why did she want to stay? Must've been the mold, that was all. Had to be. She got to read a few notes on it and apparently the stuff was indeed mold and made your brain a spongey mess. Which, she wanted no part of. Zoe was right, she needed to get out of here. Otherwise, she was gonna lose it entirely and be stuck here like the rest of these assholes. Aside from Zoe- Zoe wasn't an asshole, she liked her, and-  
"You're lookin' kinda tired, you think you'll be ready to head out there?"  
That put her into a panic, that reflexively made her shake her head "no" immediately. No- she couldn't go out there, Lucas just left. And her brain was starting to go all fuzzy again. Suddenly, her face felt hot, and her eyes began to fade out again. Not wanting to leave Zoe worried, she huffed a sickly sounding;  
"I- think I'm gonna..."  
And then she passed out again, her mind aching from all the stress that had completely torn her apart. She needed a rest, though the last thing she heard was Zoe saying something frantically, but her mind was already phasing out, so she couldn't quite decipher it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today we see Jack struggling to escape from Lucas' growing torture fetish telling him "Keep that shit on Wattpad" as she runs away to go stay with aunt Zoe for a while just to get away from the weirdo.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter should be out soon enough, I know this one is kinda filler, but next one won't be.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters should be coming out pretty soon, so don't worry, there's always a shit storm when you wake up in a place like the Baker estate. Also, Lucas might be a little pushy and have a serious problem with sporadic mood swings- as he does. Either way, I'll be seeing y'all around soon.  
> Until next time,  
> Bye kiddos.


End file.
